


Fallo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Cinco años.” le dijo, aparcando el coche en el garaje y girándose a mirarle. “¿Puedes creerlo?”Yuto puso la mirada en blanco y rio bajo.“Claro que sí, Hikka. Repetiste que estamos juntos hace cinco años desde que estábamos aún en casa, y durante toda la cena. En algún punto, empecé a creerte.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fallo

**Fallo**

Hikaru no se había sentido tan feliz en muchísimo tiempo.

Yuto había seguido llamándolo un cliché viviente por casi una semana, pero cuando había llegado el momento, el mayor estaba seguro que se hubiera divertido tanto como a él, pero no iba a écharselo en la cara.

Ahora no, al menos.

“Cinco años.” le dijo, aparcando el coche en el garaje y girándose a mirarle. “¿Puedes creerlo?”

Yuto puso la mirada en blanco y rio bajo.

“Claro que sí, Hikka. Repetiste que estamos juntos hace cinco años desde que estábamos aún en casa, y durante toda la cena. En algún punto, empecé a creerte.” se burló de él, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

“Perdóname por haber pensado que nuestro aniversario fuera importante, de verdad. El próximo año voy a tomar unas botellas de cerveza y voy a brindar por ti, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Demasiado romántico?”

Yuto se arrodilló en el asiento, acercándose aún más, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Y el año siguiente?” murmuró, rozando los labios contra los del mayor.

Hikaru sonrió con ternura, agradecido.

“Podemos hacer que decidimos alternativamente. Así debería tener tiempo para la cincuentena de cosas que proyecté.” dijo, acariciándole la cara, esperando que no fuera interpretado como un gesto demasiado romántico por su novio, tanto con los pies sobre la tierra.

Yuto lo miró fijo por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

“Tú estás borracho y yo estoy cansado. Creo que al menos deberíamos llevar las negociaciones a casa.” dijo, apresurándose a bajar del coche antes de dejarse llevar por el momento.

Hikaru decidió de concederle al menos eso, pero sobretodo porque él también pensaba que fuera mejor ir a casa.

En cuanto sobrevividos al viaje en ascensor – y Hikaru había seguido besándolo todo el tiempo, jurando que no había cámaras – Yuto suspiró, y se giró a mirarlo en aire entretenido.

“Lo sé qué eres romántico y todo, pero, en serio, uno de estos días deberías explicarme cuál es tu problema con aniversarios. Sacan lo peor de ti.” se burló de él, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos y poniéndose las zapatillas, antes de dirigirse al salón, el mayor detrás de él.

“Personas mejores dirían lo mejor.” le corrigió Hikaru, desmayándose en el sofá y acariciando el asiento a su lado para que Yuto le alcanzara. Cuando lo hizo, llevó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirándolo contra de sí mientras se ponía a acariciarlo con los dedos bajo la camiseta. “Tengo muchísimas razones para que me gustan. En primer lugar, siempre te vistes muy bien por nuestro aniversario, y resulta que me guste la vista. Mucho.”

Yuto rio, levantando la cabeza para besarlo bajo el mentón – lo único que podía alcanzar en la posición actual.

“Vale, casi sonabas como a un hombre. Sigue, por favor.” se burló de él, metiéndose cómodo contra el cuerpo de su novio, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose completamente relajado.

“Luego, claro, hay la idea del aniversario. Sabes, no era para nada romántico antes de estar contigo. Todavía me asombra que después de todo este tiempo seguimos estando aquí, que todavía me soportas y que seguimos amándonos. Es así cada día del año, los aniversarios sólo me recuerdan cuanto sea afortunado.” siguió explicando Hikaru, casi con indiferencia.

Yuto se levantó un poco, echándole un vistazo entretenido.

“No es así para mí.” dijo, tranquilo. “No digo que sea así desde el momento cuando te conocí porque sería imposible, pero desde que estábamos juntos hace unas semanas empecé a sentirme como si pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.” rio bajo, avergonzado. “Supongo que esto haya arruinado la novedad y la sorpresa, tiene que ser esta la razón porque no me gustan los aniversarios como a ti.”

Parecía que Hikaru quisiera contestar, pero después de unos momentos de silencio se conformó con besarlo otra vez, y fue una respuesta suficiente por Yuto.

“Eres maravilloso.” le dijo el mayor cuando se alejó. “Seguí cinco años con grandes declaraciones y expresiones de todo el amor que tengo para ti, y tú siempre lo haces con pocas palabras. Estar contigo empieza a ser humillante, Yutti.” bromó, pero con una mirada tan amorosa en la cara que Yuto no le creyó ni un momento.

Lo besó otra vez. Y otra y otra vez, demasiado involucrado en el momento para pensar en lo de que estaban discutiendo.

Hikaru también se distrajo con facilidad – después de todo, había sido al límite casi toda la noche – y no se sorprendió cuando Yuto se puso en pie y le cogió la mano, tirándolo hacia la habitación.

“Hay un ritual en particular en todo el paquete del aniversario que me gusta mucho.” bromó, sentándose en el colchón y mirándolo. “¿Qué piensas de honrarlo?”

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo fijo.

“Cuando lo dices así, es nuestro aniversario todos días. Y fue nuestro aniversario en muchos lugares donde estaba increíblemente inapropiado.” rio, al sentarse a su lado. “Pero dado que fui yo a insistir para que celebráramos correctamente, supongo que no puedo echarme atrás ahora.”

“Sería muy grosero por tu parte.” murmuró Yuto contra sus labios, besándolo la enésima vez, y esta vez sin dejarlo ir.

Se liberaron rápidos de su ropa, y de alguna manera tuvieron éxito de encontrarse bajo las mantas sin separarse el uno del otro.

Yuto estaba aparentemente muy involucrado en esta parte de la noche, Hikaru lo entendía por la manera como lo besaba como si quisiera devorarlo, y esta necesidad lo halagó.

Pero, bien. No podía ir todo como planeado.

Yuto no se dio cuenta, en principio. Sus manos habían empezado a vagar a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de su novio, procediendo por etapas, antes de alcanzar su sexo.

Lo había acariciado, despacio. Y luego no muy despacio. Y luego se había alejado con una mirada confusa en la cara, y todo lo que quería Hikaru era encontrar un agujero en el suelo bastante grande de esconderse.

Yuto se quedó en silencio, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Hikaru no iba a hacer nada para ayudarse, se rindió y habló primero.

“¿Está todo bien?” preguntó, tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible. Como si pudiera engañar al mayor.

Hikaru gimió, increíblemente incómodo, los ojos fijos frente a sí para evitar de mirar a Yuto directamente.

“Nunca me pasó.” dijo en baja voz, torturándose los dedos.

“Lo sé, Hikka. No es exactamente la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos.” contestó Yuto con una sonrisa, feliz que el mayor no lo estuviera mirando. “Sabes, bebiste mucho vino durante la cena, y no estás acostumbrado. Y te concentraste mucho en este hecho del aniversario, no me sorprende que estés nervioso.” suspiró, acercándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios. “No importa, ¿verdad?”

Hikaru finalmente levantó los ojos, y tenía una mirada profundamente sombría en esos.

“No estoy nervioso.” contestó, avergonzado y ofendido. “Lo _quiero_. No entiendo, tengo...” suspiró, al lamerse el labio inferior. “Lo siento.” dijo al final, con una mirada de disculpa.

“Ni lo intentes.” fue listo a responder Yuto. “No tienes nada para que sentirlo. Pasa, ¿sabes? Tengo unas anécdotas de Yuri y Yama-chan que no quieres conocer.” le dijo, tratando de alegrarle.

No funcionó.

“Ven aquí.” le dijo Hikaru, y en cuanto Yuto lo hizo llevó una mano alrededor de su erección – descubriendo que él no tenía _para nada_ sus mismos problemas – y lo acarició rápido, tratando de entrar en el espíritu.

“No debes.” le informó Yuto, jadeando bajo en su oído. “Puedo sobrevivir sin eso, no soy como a ti.” se burló de él, riendo un poco, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor cuando él apretó el agarre.

“Es nuestro aniversario.” dijo Hikaru, de humor horrible como antes. “Al menos uno de los dos debería tener un poco de gratificación sexual.”

Yuto le alejó la mano, aunque le costara, y lo miró en los ojos.

“Y yo te estoy diciendo que no se trata de gratificación sexual. Como dijiste, es _nuestro_ aniversario. O ambos, o ninguno de los dos.” dijo, respirando hondo y sentándose en el colchón. “Olvídalo y relájate. No lo pienses mucho.” aconsejó, extendiéndose hacia la mesilla y tomando un paquete de cigarrillos, encendiendo uno y pasándolo al mayor. “Ten. Huma. Estoy seguro que vas a sentirte mejor.”

Hikaru tomó el cigarrillo y dio una calada profunda, mientras miraba fijo al menor.

“Esa, por ejemplo.” dijo, concentrado. “Fue una cosa muy sexy de ver. De verdad, no tiendo porque no pueda...” se paró, con una mueca.

Yuto sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

“Siempre te lo digo, piensas demasiado. Te lo juro, Hikka, no hay un libro de reglas de los aniversarios donde dice que tenemos que follar o van a sacarte la copa de novio del año. Es lo que es.”

Hikaru siguió humando, asintiendo despacio, rumiando.

Después de un poco de tiempo más, machacó la colilla en el cenicero y atacó al menor, besándolo hondo, apretándole las caderas para evitar que las moviera.

“Puedo hacerlo.” dijo, alejándose para respirar. “Puedo.” repitió, y aunque le pareciera a Yuto que estuviera tratando de convencer a sí mismo, no osó decir nada más. Sólo asintió y se quedó allí, dejándolo hacer.

Hikaru se tomó su tiempo para tomar el lubrificante, untándose los dedos y luego preparándolo, como si trataras de ganar minutos, algo que dijo al menor que no estaba mucho más en la condición de cuanto estuviera antes.

Mientras tanto, él se sentía por encima de su límite, y temía que para finales iba a estar muy decepcionado. De todas formas, lo amaba; iba a soportar.

Con algunas dificultades y después de una larga preparación, Yaotome empujó dentro de él.

Estaba lejos del épico hacer el amor que le habría gustado a Hikaru por su aniversario, del momento de pasión que había imaginado pensando en esa noche.

Luchaba para seguir adelante, y Yuto no lo estaba parando por amor, pero el mayor sabía que estaba lejos de hacerse gustar su tentativa de guardar las apariencias.

Hikaru echó una mirada abajo, y se dio cuenta que tampoco Yuto estaba del humor ahora, y finalmente se rindió.

Se paró, saliendo de él y tumbándose a su lado en el colchón, sin decir una palabra, mirando fijo el cielorraso, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yuto le dio unos minutos para rumiar, luego se acercó y se puso a besarle el cuello, lo más tiernamente posible.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó, en baja voz, abrazándole la cintura.

“Sólo dime que no vas a dejarme por esto, y quizás no voy a matarme.” masculló, suspirando y girándose a mirarlo, rogándolo con los ojos.

Yuto se sentía todavía frustrado, pero tuvo éxito de reír.

“Eres un idiota.” informó a su novio, extendiéndose para besarlo. “No es el fin del mundo, Hikka. Podía pasar a todos. Joder, podía pasar a _mí_ , aunque tengo que admitir que habría sido diferente. En ese caso, podrías haberte aprovechado de mí.” hizo una sonrisita, todavía tratando de relajar el ambiente.

“¿Pues no vas a dejarme?” quiso asegurarse Hikaru, pero ahora bromaba.

“Eres demasiado romántico para que te deje el día de nuestro aniversario.” le aseguró el menor, apoyándose contra de él. “La cena fue maravillosa. Y me siento siempre increíblemente feliz cada vez que podemos pasar tiempo así, juntos y fuera de esta casa. Podemos tener sexo cuando queremos, no importa que sea ahora.” se giró de vuelta, besándole el pecho. “Tienes que haberme infectado. Este hecho del aniversario empezó a ser importante para mí también.”

Hikaru finalmente sonrió, mientras se desplazaba más abajo para tener la cara frente a la de Yuto.

“Estoy feliz que al menos hice algo correcto esta noche.” le dijo, amoroso, y luego lo besó.

“Hasta que sigues amándome y guardándome cursi y empalagoso, estás haciendo todo bien.” bromó Yuto, rindiéndose fácilmente al beso, mientras trataba de no excitarse otra vez. “Te quiero, Yaotome Hikaru.”

El mayor no contestó, porque no hacía falta, y siguió besándolo, teniéndolo cerca, disfrutando el calor del cuerpo de Yuto y...

Y quizás todavía había una posibilidad.

Yuto gimió cuando lo sintió ponerse duro contra su estómago, e instintivamente se asomó hacia él.

“Eres raro.” se burló del mayor, apresurándose a llevar una mano alrededor de su sexo para no perder el momento.

“Tal vez sólo necesitabas decir las palabras mágicas para excitarme. No voy a pedir disculpas porque quiero el hecho que me quieras.” contestó Hikaru, empujando a Yuto contra el colchón. “Ahora, si me disculpas… podemos tener sexo cuando queremos. Y me gustaría que fuera ahora.”

Y aunque Yuto hubiera aceptado la celebración del aniversario, esta seguía siendo su manera favorida de honrarlo.


End file.
